El elevador
by Marce' Otaku
Summary: Supongo que cuando esperas por tanto tiempo a una persona... ésta involuntariamente termina correspondiendo tus sentimientos... y puede pasar en el lugar menos esperado...


_Jeje :D ésta historia surgió mientras escuchaba la canción "New Millenium" de Len xD es raro porque la canción no tiene mucho que ver con el one-shot pero… espero que les guste! ^^_

**.¨.¨.¨El elevador¨.¨.¨.**

**Pov. Miku**

Todos los días es la misma historia… yo Miku Hatsune llego puntualmente cada día al horario de clases ya que soy la presidenta de mi clase y del consejo estudiantil mi secundaria. Mis notas no son perfectas pero aun así me esfuerzo lo mas que puedo… mi mayor secreto es que estoy enamorada de la persona que fue escogida como mi ayudante por la maestra… Len Kagamine, hemos estado en las mismas clases desde la primaria, pero él… no es para nada muy afectivo o expresivo que digamos, solo nos hablamos cuando debemos hacer algo respecto a nuestros cargos, es frustrante para mí, no estoy segura desde cuándo me gusta, hace una año tal vez? … nunca me imaginé enamorada, Nunca! Y para alguien como yo es muy vergonzoso hablar de esto con mis amigas. Siempre que ellas toman temas amorosos yo me sonrojo de inmediato y digo que tengo algo que hacer para evitar que me pregunten… por eso mis sentimientos son un secreto… creo que es mejor así.

Un día como cualquiera llegué a la misma hora a mi salón donde me esperaban como siempre mis amigas Gumi, Luka y Rin… la ultima nombrada… es la gemela de Len.

–Buenos días chicas – dije sonriendo.

–Buenos días! – dijeron todas al unísono.

–Rin has visto a tu hermano? Tengo que entregarle unos informes – decía mientras dejaba mis cosas en mi pupitre.

–Ah, sí creo que está en el patio – respondió Rin, luego me despedí temporalmente de las chicas y me dirigí al patio en busca de Len, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo ya que es invierno y pues, hace frio! hasta que por fin lo encontré hablando… con una chica muy bonita, eso dolió… de verdad… pero no podía demostrarlo por lo que esperé a que esa chica se fuera para poder entregarle los informes a Len e irme corriendo de ahí. Cuando por fin esa chica se fue me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

–Len? estaba buscándote aquí están los informes del otro día – dije mientras me aproximaba a él.

–Oh, bueno estarán listos para mañana – respondió Len con su típica cara de seriedad, que me entristecía un poco pero que al mismo tiempo hacía que me enamorara más de él.

–Está bien, ahora volveré al salón nos vemos – agregué dando media vuelta

–Miku… e..espera… volvamos juntos – sugirió él… en seguida yo dejé de caminar y lo esperé, intenté despejar mi mente, e intenté que el molesto sonrojo dejara mi rostro. Finalmente volvimos juntos al salón.

El día transcurría normalmente como todos los otros, hasta que la maestra me llamo junto con Len.

–Que sucede? – pregunté a la profesora.

–Necesito que ustedes hoy después de clases vallan al edificio de correos, al quinto piso en la oficina N° 31 a dejar esta carta de parte de la escuela, la persona que se encuentra en esa oficina sabrá que hacer, les pido esto a los dos porque Miku tu eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y tu Len eres su ayudante – pidió la maestra entregándome el sobre que estaba cerrado.

–Claro! no se preocupe nosotros iremos – respondió Len mientras que yo solo asentía, de alguna manera me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo nerviosa.

Cuando las clases de ese día terminaron cerca de las 5 de la tarde para la mayoría de los estudiantes… es mi obligación quedarme una hora más para revisar que todo esté en orden… pero justo ese día había más trabajo que nunca por lo que Len tuvo que esperarme 30 minutos más de lo normal porque yo estaba muy ocupada revisando los informes semanales que faltaban… fue tanta mi tardanza que él tuvo que ir a buscarme y ayudarme a terminarlos...

Cuando íbamos camino a la oficina de correo el cielo comenzó a nublarse un poco, y una fría brisa se levantó… yo iba muy sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta el punto en el cual olvidé por completo que iba caminando junto con Len… hasta que él me habló…

–Miku… ¿tú siempre sales tan tarde de la secundaria? – me preguntó…

–E..en realidad no… hoy tardé un poco mas ya que estamos en temporada de exámenes – respondí bajando mi mirada.

–Pienso que es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona…desde ahora yo me quedaré contigo para ayudarte – dijo Len sonriéndome… obviamente me sonrojé al instante. Aun que él siempre estaba ahí para mi dispuesto a ayudarme en todo nunca me lo había dicho de ésta manera.

–Gracias – asentí y seguimos caminando… hasta que por fin llegamos a los pies de ese alto edificio… nos dispusimos a entrar y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escalera… pero en eso Len me interrumpió.

–No crees que será más rápido si usamos el elevador? – dijo él… eso me provocó un inquietante escalofrió, ya que… los elevadores eléctricos me dan mucho miedo, por eso siempre preferí las escaleras… aun que creo que por esta vez… será mejor que trague todo mi miedo…

–Cla..claro – dije acercándome… de pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante nosotros… sentí algo de miedo instantáneamente… comencé a temblar al instante… mientras Len entraba yo me quedé ahí paralizada sin ser capaz de moverme…

–Estas bien Miku? – me preguntó algo preocupado… yo asentí, pero seguía sin moverme… él salió del elevador y se acercó a mi… puso su mano sobre mi hombro, en seguida se percató de que yo temblaba – si le tienes miedo a los elevadores solo tienes que decirlo, por mi no hay problema – dijo mirándome tiernamente… me sonrojé, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz.

–Gracias L..Len… pero creo que ya es hora de que enfrente mis miedos – suspiré decidida… él me sonrió… y juntos entramos al elevador.

–Si tienes miedo toma mi brazo… yo estoy aquí – sugirió alegremente el hermoso rubio… si sigue diciendo cosas tan tiernas como estas estoy segura de que me desmayaré.

–No creo que eso sea necesa…– en ese momento no logré terminar mi oración ya que el elevador comenzó a moverse… y como un movimiento involuntario me aferré fuertemente al brazo de Len… él soltó una leve risa la cual nunca había visto… me sonrojé en seguida… y al mismo tiempo temblaba…

–No hay nada que temer Miku… yo estoy aquí – repitió él haciendo que mi cara se tornara aun mas roja, pero logró tranquilizarme…

Cuando por fin llegamos al quinto piso yo me apresuré en salir, y respiré profundamente, ¡estaba viva!

–Estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo Len parándose frente a mi… esas palabras me reconfortaron mucho.

Yo solo me dediqué a sonreírle… luego comenzamos a caminar por los extensos pasillos hasta que llegamos a la oficina N° 31, lo que hicimos a continuación fue notablemente rápido… entramos y entregamos el sobre… luego nos despedimos y volvimos a la puerta del tenebroso elevador… intenté como pude mantenerme calmada, pero esta vez fue casi en vano… fue cuando Len… otra vez me animó.

–Si en algo te ayuda… – me dijo sonriendo… luego sentí como su mano buscaba la mía, y él la apretaba con fuerza – prometo que no soltaré tu mano hasta que lleguemos al primer piso…

–E..está bien – respondí mientras nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos y correspondía el agarre de nuestras manos… sentirlo así era muy agradable…

Su mano se sentía muy suave y cálida, era confortable ya que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más frío… comenzamos a movernos y yo apreté con más fuerza la mano de él, en ningún momento le molestó mis acciones, lo cual me hacía sentir bien.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación estaba completamente fuera de mis planes… de pronto sentimos que el elevador se detenía bruscamente… el movimiento fue de tal magnitud que nos hizo perder el equilibrio y Len terminó cayendo sobre mi… podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi cuello… eso me estremecía…

–L..lo siento mucho Miku… estas… b..bien? – me preguntó separándose de mí y estrechándome su mano para que me pusiera en pie… también pude notar que sus mejillas estaban tornándose de un fuerte color carmesí?

–S..sí… – respondí – ¿que fue eso? el elevador no se mueve – dije ahora mas asustada… uno de mis peores miedos se estaba haciendo realidad.

–Tranquila, hay que guardar la calma… creo que ahora deberíamos…bueno – decía él mientras pensaba en qué hacer… en eso yo saqué mi teléfono celular – gran idea! – exclamó Len e hizo lo mismo, pero los dos nos dimos cuenta que dentro no teníamos señal, sería imposible comunicarnos de esa manera…

Luego comenzamos a gritar para ver si alguien nos escuchaba… pero no sucedía nada…pronto yo comencé a exasperarme… estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Claramente no quería que Len se diera cuenta de lo infantil que soy con estas cosas, así que preferí sentarme en el piso del ascensor en una esquina, oculté mi cabeza entre mis piernas y así me quedé por un rato…

La temperatura muy pronto comenzó a bajar, y el silencio que había entre ambos era muy incómodo… involuntariamente y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar en voz baja una canción… casi enseguida sentí que algo muy cálido me rodeaba… cuando levanté mi mirada, me di cuenta de que Len se había sacado su abrigo y lo había puesto sobre mi espalda…

–Tienes una linda voz… no me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado – dijo mientras se sentaba al otro extremo del elevador sonriente… desde cuando sonríe tanto? – ahora estas mejor?

–S..si… de verdad… gracias – le respondí completamente ruborizada, jamás había estado en una situación como esta. Estaba muy asustada, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz porque estaba con Len…

—**Fin FLASH BACK— **

Mientras tanto en la cabina del guardia que se suponía debía estar pendiente de todas las cámaras de seguridad del edificio y que también tenía la tarea de mantener equilibrado el suministro de electricidad de los elevadores… se encontraba en una profunda siesta con un libro sobre la cabeza… sin él nadie sabría que Len y Miku se encontraban atrapados en ese elevador… ni mucho menos lograrían sacarlos..

Las cosas estaban por tornarse aun peor… cuando el guardia aun durmiendo cambió su posición pasó a mover accidentalmente una palanca que era la que mantenía el suministro de luz justo en el elevador donde se encontraban los jóvenes encerrados…

**Pov. Miku**

Mientras aun nos encontrábamos encerrados habíamos comenzado a hablar de nuestros gustos propios… teníamos muchas más cosas en común de las que yo creía…

Esta era la primera vez que hablábamos con tanta confianza, a pesar de que llevábamos muchos años conociéndonos…

Luego sin previo aviso la luz del elevador se fue completamente dejándonos en la obscuridad absoluta… en ese momento mí corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido… también empecé a temblar desenfrenadamente, no podía mantener la cordura en un momento como éste.

–Va..vamos a morir aquí Len… va..vamos a morir – comencé a decir entre sollozos casi inconsolables mientras me ponía de pie… en ese instante sentí como él comenzaba a caminar con dificultad hacia mí, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vi como con su teléfono celular iluminaba mi rostro… fue cuando pudo ver las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

En seguida sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban fuertemente… me sonrojé al instante, pero gracias a la oscuridad nadie podía ver nada.

–No me gusta ver a las chicas llorar, y menos a una tan… bonita como tu… Miku… yo estoy aquí… te prometo que nada va a pasarte – aseguraba él sin soltarme… yo en seguida correspondí el re confortable abrazo que me calmó… aun así no podía creer lo que acababa de decirme…

–Len…– susurré… luego él me invitó a que nos sentáramos, en seguida dije que sí, pero no lograba ocultar mi miedo.

Él me guiaba de sobre cómo íbamos a sentarnos, y cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos me puse muy nerviosa! Yo estaba sentada entre las piernas de Len mientras que él me rodeaba con sus brazos… podía sentir su respiración junto a mi oreja… no me molestaba para nada.

–L..Len… mi pregunta te parecerá extraña pero…

–Puedes preguntarme lo que sea – interrumpió él.

–Bien… me preguntaba si yo… puedo saber de qué es lo que hablabas con esa chica en la mañana? Es que… Rin estaba algo intrigada y pues…– mentí… bueno esto es por amor…

–A…sobre eso… esa chica se me estaba confesando esta mañana – respondió sin titubeos en seguida sentí como mi mundo entero se desplomaba… no sabía si era capaz de seguir así junto a él – pero, tuve que rechazarla… ya que no es ella en la que estoy interesado…

–Oh… ya veo – dije disimulando mi tristeza, luego sentí que los brazos de Len me apegaban cada vez más a él.

–Miku… por favor… déjame mantener la primera promesa que te hice – pidió él casi en un susurro… no recordaba bien, así que solo asentí… y pronto sentía que una de las manos de Len bajaba por mi brazo en busca de la mía, hasta que la encontró y la sostuvo con fuerza – ahora estas mejor?

–Si… gracias por todo… Len – respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro – pero… no entiendo porqué lo haces…

–Bueno pues… esto es lo que haría cualquier chico enamorado cuando se encuentra en una situación como esta junto a la chica que le gusta… no crees? – no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Len… hubo un momento donde creí que toda esa frase había sido producto de mi imaginación…

–Qué?...L…Len? – pregunté para ver si había escuchado con claridad… esto es un sueño verdad?

–Y..yo siempre… desde que éramos pequeños estuve deslumbrado por ti y en la forma en la que hacías las cosas...

–Len... – intenté interrumpir pero él seguía hablando.

–No estoy seguro… de hace cuanto tiempo estos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir por ti… pero jamás tuve el valor para decírtelo… soy muy cobarde con este tipo de cosas – decía mientras yo guardaba silencio… en realidad estaba en shock escuchando lo que él decía…

–Len…

–E incluso yo fui el que le pidió a la maestra que me diera el trabajo como tu ayudante… esa era la única manera que tenia de acercarme a ti sin que sospecharas mucho… pero ahora… lo siento ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento – valla este chico no se callaba! Estaba colmando mi paciencia de una manera muy tierna.

–Len! – dije con algo más de fuerza, pero aun así continuó hablando…

–De verdad perdón por no haberte dicho todo es…– esta vez no… él ya no hablaría… era mi turno… en seguida tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo acerqué a mí… hasta que finalmente, puse mis labios sobre los de él… Len en seguida correspondió este tierno beso… no puedo explicar lo que sentí exactamente en ese momento… lo único que podía distinguir era como ardían mis mejillas… supongo que con este gesto demostré más de lo necesario…

–Si me hubieras dejado hablar no habría tenido que llegar a esto – dije separándome de él…

–M..Miku tu… me alegro de no haber callado – suspiró Len… nadie dijo nada mas después… creo que ya sabíamos lo suficiente, las palabras no eran necesarias… decidimos quedarnos así por un buen rato…

—**Fin FLASH BACK— **

Volviendo a la cabina de control… el irresponsable guardia comenzaba a despertar de su siesta… se refregó los ojos con sus manos, y se alarmó mucho al ver que uno de los elevadores estaba sin ningún suministro de electricidad… en seguida movió la palanca y la luz de inmediato volvió… cuando pasó eso el guardia claramente pudo ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban atrapados ahí… comenzó rápidamente a verificar si era un problema de mantenimiento o si había sido un error de él… y como es de esperarse de alguien así… obviamente la culpa de este hecho recaía sobre el guardia.

Todo empezó por que antes de dormir se le había olvidado configurar algunos controles muy importantes… en fin… cuando se aseguró de que el elevador comenzó a moverse otra vez corrió lo más rápido que pudo para esperar a éstos jóvenes y pedirles un pequeño favor de discreción.

**Pov. Miku**

Tiempo después de que nos dijéramos todo lo que debíamos decirnos, vimos como la luz comenzaba a volver… eso me tranquilizó bastante, una preocupación menos…los dos nos pusimos de pie, en ningún momento soltamos nuestras manos.

–Creo que pronto saldremos de aquí Miku – dijo Len mirándome a los ojos… fue cuando pude ver lo sonrojado que estaba su rostro, se veía encantador.

–Eso espero – le respondí ansiosa… y casi en seguida sentimos como el elevador comenzaba a moverse lentamente, también provocando extraños crujidos que me asustaban bastante. Pero como siempre, Len estaba ahí para calmarme…

Cuando nuevamente se detuvo… la puerta comenzó a abrirse… y por fin salimos de ese terrible… pero ahora lindo elevador…

También vimos que había un guardia arrodillado en signo de disculpa?

–Siento mucho las molestias, fue mi culpa, de verdad lo siento, les pido por favor que guarden la mayor discreción posible o me despedirán – dijo rápidamente aquél hombre… nosotros con Len en realidad… debíamos agradecerle… por lo que enseguida asentimos. Y comenzamos a reír…

El guardia solo nos agradeció, y en seguida dejamos ese edificio… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?...

–Len… sobre lo que sucedió ahí dentro…– dije pero fui interrumpida…

–Miku por favor saldrías conmigo? – me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos… los dos en seguida nos sonrojamos… pero… debía dar mi respuesta.

Aunque en ese momento sentí que las palabras no serían necesarias… me acerqué lentamente a Len… y le di un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios… el correspondió…

–Tomaré eso como un sí – dijo mientras sonreía ruborizado – ya es tarde así que supongo que como tu… futuro novio debo ir a dejarte a casa…

–Si eso quieres… mejor apresurémonos… hay mucha tarea para mañana, y recuerda que dijiste que te quedarías todas las tardes a ayudarme con los informes – respondí alegremente… él correspondió mi sonrisa…

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa… supongo que cuando esperas por tanto tiempo a una persona, ella involuntariamente termina correspondiendo tus sentimientos, y las situaciones más inesperadas pueden terminar uniéndolas?

Ahora solo me dedicaré a disfrutar esto… a veces hay que dejarse llevar por los miedos…

**Fin.**

_Ok eso fue xDD … _

_Está algo corto pero… :/_

_Hace tiempo no escribía algo como esto… en realidad nunca? xD_


End file.
